


Rissa

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл подбирает попутчика по дороге из ниоткуда в никуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rissa

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Когда они встречаются посреди иссушенной летним зноем Южной Каролины, планета Земля, наверное, немного смещается с орбите. Потому что не бывает таких совпадений, потому что не выпадают просто так дубли, фулл-хаусы и зеро, не дарят рождественские подарки в середине июля. Хотя живое опровержение этого закона жизни в пять целых шесть десятых фута ростом открывает дверь его машины, заглядывает в салон и гремит полузабытым акцентом гордых жителей британских островов:

— Подбросишь?

Как отказать — Майкл не знает, хотя всего пару секунд назад уговаривал себя, что попутчики ему не нужны. Но теперь он кивает, и в горле застревает дымом все то, что хочется сказать вместо приветствия. Что-то про глаза, про улыбку, про долгую ночь без сна. Наверное, именно так себя чувствует тот, кто получил солнечный удар: сердце бьется гулко и медленно, в голове — золотое вязкое марево, а во всем теле — предательская и обманчиво приятная легкость, которая вот-вот сменится темнотой глубокого обморока.

— Садись.

Вместе с парнем в машину влетает вихрь дорожной пыли, запах горячего асфальта и плавящегося разнотравья, что кипит за обочиной. Майкл вжимает педаль в пол.

С тех пор они не расстаются. 

***

Джеймс.

Золотой, теплый, почти горячий, особенно на сгибах локтей и под коленями. Веснушки — сверкающая пыльца на бледной тонкой коже. Он весь в этой пыльце, словно голышом вывалялся в корице, шафране и душистых цветах. 

Джеймс. 

Юный бог июльской жары в потертых джинсах и старых кедах, шнурки на которых завязаны кое-как, на, кажется, десяток растянутых узлов. 

Майкл старается следить за дорогой, хотя как тут уследишь, когда рядом лениво растекся на переднем пассажирском дивный сон: ноги заброшены на бардачок, руки сцеплены за подголовником. Последние лучи скатывающегося в ночь солнца мажут алым по и без того красному рту, чуть приоткрытому в полудреме, расплавленная бронза лижет по-мальчишески острый кадык, а тень от взъерошенной челки темно-лиловым обрывком газового шарфа стекает по гладкой щеке. 

Майкл знает, какая на вкус эта тень, какой на вкус этот рот. Он уже всего Джеймса, кажется, наизусть выучил, если можно выучить человека, прошлого которого ты не знаешь, а будущее представить не можешь. Пальцы тянутся к широкому вороту футболки с полустершимся портретом Джонни Кеша на груди, гладят шею, изогнутую и длинную. Хочется остановиться, заглушить мотор и коснуться губами того места, где под подушечками пальцев мерно бьется пульс. Сколько Майкл ни прислушивался к этому ритму, прислоняясь ухом к худой, но широкой груди, к увешанным фенечками и дурацкими резиновыми браслетами запястьям, он все время различал этот быстрый барабанный бой. У Джеймса сердце птицы, оно обгоняет обычное человеческое в пару раз точно.

Джеймс — птица. Синекрылая моевка, почему-то усевшаяся ему на плечо. Наверное, это к удаче.

Он не открывает глаз, просто поворачивает голову, трется челюстью о ладонь, поддевая, направляя, обхватывает пальцы губами, и Майкл чувствует мягкий укус. Игривый щенок, развратное дитя. Майкл ведет по контуру крупного рта, надавливая на уголок, влажный от слюны. Джеймс улыбается, всем телом изогнувшись, меняя позу, и снова дремлет. Прохладный ветер путается в его волосах, дует на ресницы, как ласковый любовник, и Майкл немного завидует ветру, снова сосредотачиваясь на бесконечном полотне убегающей вперед дороги — не догнать, не остановиться. Сто миль до границы штата. 

***

Джеймс вытягивает руку в открытое окно и ловит несущиеся навстречу потоки воздуха, пропуская их между пальцев скользкими шелковыми лентами. Всю ночь он спал как убитый и, лишь когда Майкл остановился на заправке, подал признак жизни, сморщив нос — слишком сильный и едкий бензиновый дух ему не нравится.

У Майкла слипаются глаза, он за рулем почти сутки. Пролетающие мимо желто-зеленые поля кукурузы и ржи сливаются в мутное акварельное пятно. Джеймс косится, мягко улыбается и гладит по колену, тянется выше и выше, замирает у молнии на джинсах, напевно шепчет:

— Не засыпай. Еще чуть-чуть. 

Прикосновение обжигает, как уголек, на несколько мгновений дарит ложную бодрость, но этого недостаточно. Они не добираются до мотеля, останавливаются посреди бескрайнего предрассветного нигде и откидывают спинки сидений. Майкл смотрит в небо через люк в крыше, и индиго перед его глазами разъедает по краям салатовый, розовый, болезненно голубой. Совсем не такой, как в глазах Джеймса.

В машине не очень удобно заниматься любовью, но Джеймс, кажется, знает тысячу и один способ и позицию. Хотя, возможно, дело в его гибкости и неуемном желании двадцатипятилетнего, которые компенсируют все неудобства и сметают все преграды. Он стукается коленом о рычаг ручного тормоза, перекидывает одну ногу через Майкловы бедра и прижимается, всем телом распластываясь, приникая грудью к груди, животом к животу, начиная целоваться: сначала обхватывает губами подбородок, затем задерживается на уголках рта и только потом приоткрывает рот, позволяя Майклу, наконец, коснуться языком языка. Майклу лениво и чуть душно, он дрейфует на хрупкой границе между сном и явью. Реальность в последнее время гораздо лучше любого сновидения, а так никогда раньше не было. Майкл проводит по спине под потертой до прозрачности хлопковой тканью, ведет по колким позвонкам, которые грозятся прорвать тонкую байку бледной кожи. Кажется, веснушки жгутся, а может, Майкл просто и их расположение уже заучил, потому способен с закрытыми глазами читать коричные письмена, как слепые читают шрифт Брайля. 

Если не смотреть и позволять сну потихоньку, по шажочку отвоевывать территорию, обнажение Джеймса кажется волшебством. Он умудряется снять штаны, не выбив локтем оконное стекло, не слезая с Майкла и почти не отрываясь от поцелуев. Джеймс чудовищно жадный до них, ему всегда мало, как ребенку мало леденцов.

У Джеймса снова проступает щетина на щеках и под носом, он чуть царапается. Майкл щурится, сквозь ресницы подглядывая за тем, как рассвет разрастается за спиной Джеймса крыльями не то бабочки, не то ангела. Майкл уверен, что они именно такие, эти ангелы, — светлокожие, матово блестящие в бледном разноцветии начала нового дня, похожие сразу на всех красивых людей в его жизни, неправильные, потому что только неправильное может быть бритвенно-остро прекрасным. Майкл обхватывает запястья Джеймса до синяков крепко, когда тот с едва слышным горячим выдохом налаживается на него. Медленно, мучительно медленно, но Майкл не двигается, не подается навстречу — тело непослушное, чужое, больше принадлежащее Джеймсу, чем ему самому. Майкл только смотрит и сжимает пальцы. Когда они проснутся, следы сменят оттенок с красного на синий, расцветут незабудками и колокольчиками у основания ладоней, и Джеймс снова нацепит свои дурацкие браслеты.

Стоны Джеймса скупые, редкие, кажется, что в них больше боли, чем удовольствия, но стоит поймать шальной, мутно-бирюзовый взгляд, как становится понятно, что Джеймсу хорошо, Джеймсу до одури хорошо. Джеймс задыхается и почти рычит, когда кончает, замирает и вдруг смотрит удивленно, недоверчиво, одними губами произносит:

— Я сейчас умру. 

Засыпая, Майкл слышит, как Джеймс гремит пряжкой ремня, шуршит пакетами на заднем сидении и со звонким чпоком открывает бутылку пива. Щелкает зажигалка, шипит, загораясь, папиросная бумага. Солнце красит сонную черноту под веками в цвет артериальной крови, в цвет Джеймсова пульса бесстрашной любопытной моевки.

***

Джеймс лжец. Он врет так же легко, как иные дышат или зевают. Невозможно не поверить в его россказни. Он несет чушь про вещие сны, прыжки с парашютом, ночи под открытым небом и белую магию. Он между прочим замечает, что в детстве видел Грима и пляски фейри, что всего пару недель назад танцевал с индейцами вокруг костра, и искры взлетали так высоко и были такими яркими, что затмевали звезды.

— Они дали мне имя, — Джеймс гоняет зубочистку во рту. Сигареты кончились, а до ближайшего магазина еще пара десятков миль. Курить хочется до чесотки, и Майкл протягивает руку, ловко выхватывая зубочистку. У нее вкус Джеймсова языка — пряный, вяжущий. Майкл сжимает деревяшку в зубах и улыбается:

— Какой-нибудь Бледнолицый Койот?

Джеймс фыркает и закатывает глаза, кривит губы, словно щеку прикусил:

— Никакой фантазии. Как ты живешь вообще? 

Пока дорога пустая и можно не следить за встречной полосой, Майкл выкидывает зубочистку в окно и прижимается губами к влажному и горькому от пота Джеймсову виску. У него действительно никакой фантазии. Потому что такого, как Джеймс, казалось, и представить нельзя — а он вот, рядом, пахнет дымом и молоком, и дыхание его опаляет скулу. 

— Они сказали, что я Дух, — Джеймс ерошит Майклу отросшие волосы на затылке, вытягивает пальцами кудрявящиеся локоны, играясь, как с серпантином, — они сказали, что я Крылатый.

Джеймс сказочник. В его глазах — тысяча миров, заключенных в прозрачный сапфировый сосуд с миллионом граней, на которых играет солнечный свет.

***

Они глохнут около Таллавасси-Крик, когда удушающая жара мешается с влажными прохладными сумерками над раскаленным асфальтом Сельма Хайвей. Джеймс сидит на корточках, прислонившись спиной к переднему левому колесу, пока Майкл копается в кипящих внутренностях форда, пачкая пальцы в машинном масле. Вляпаешься — черное, размажешь — охра и жженая сиена. 

Джеймс громко поет Alabama Song, беспощадно врет в некоторых местах, не попадает, потому что пытается подражать глубокому бархатному баритону собственного тезки. Майкл любит The Doors, но больше — Pink Floyd. Иногда, как раз когда Джеймс особенно сильно мажет, Майкл думает, что именно из-за Джеймсова пения боги, покровительствующие путешественникам, прокляли их. 

— Брось уже, — холодные ладони Джеймса лезут под рубашку, без спросу берут тепло с Майкловых ребер и живота, — утром тут точно будет больше машин. 

Джеймс прижимается сзади, трется носом о шею над воротником, влажно целует выступающую косточку, и ветер холодит кожу в месте поцелуя. Майклу становится жарко, Майклу становится голодно. Как только Джеймс оказывается ближе, его хочется просто нестерпимо, еще сильнее, чем обычно, до ломоты в костях. Майкл разворачивается, чувствуя, как скользит вокруг него кольцо Джеймсовых рук, задирая рубашку на спине и боках, заглядывает в глаза, отражающие ночное небо. Звезды в них видно яснее, чем в бездне над головой. 

— О, луна Алабамы, — поет Джеймс и чуть покачивает бедрами, запускает ладони в задние карманы джинсов Майкла, — сейчас мы должны попрощаться...

Они еще пару минут качаются, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Майкл зарывается носом в насквозь прокуренные каштаново-рыжие волосы, тихо мыча мотив вслед за Джеймсом. Они стукаются коленями, когда один из них неловко переступает не так, как надо, но Майкл думает, что это ерунда. В общем и целом они попадают в ритм — не столько песни, сколько друг друга, а эти запинки — мелочь. У них впереди долгая дорога, хотя ехать без остановок осталось всего пять с половиной часов.

***

Майкл отряхивается от кошмара в час между волком и собакой, когда человека не отличишь от призрака, когда свора становится стаей. Кошмар вязкий и холодный, как остывшая кровь, как болотная вода в ноябре. В кошмаре нет четких образов, фигуры расплываются, как написанные чернилами слова, если что-нибудь пролить на бумагу.

— Ты уже проснулся, — шепот прорывает гул в ушах, эхо отчаянного крика, бьющееся под висками. Интересно, он кричал только во сне или перебудил всех постояльцев дрянного мотеля с картонными стенами?

— Я уже проснулся, — соглашается Майкл и старается не показывать, что страх, животный, глубокий, коричнево-бурый, все еще бурлит в каждой вене. Но ведь от Джеймса ничего не скроешь. Лгун и сказочник, он чует обман лучше, чем кровавая гончая раненную дичь. Его грудь горячая, и Майкл задыхается от счастья, когда Джеймс ложится на него сверху, будто знает, как нужно Майклу тепло, как он замерз в этом липком кошмаре.

Джеймс целуется медленно и нежно, упираясь локтями в почти плоскую подушку по обеим сторонам от головы Майкла. Его губы — пряные травы, его кожа — кровь и молоко. В груди становится тесно, словно легкие наконец-то развернулись во всю ширь и теперь давят на ребра изнутри. Майкл заставляет Джеймса сесть верхом на его бедра, приподнимается и ведет языком по сетке веснушек на Джеймсовой груди. От одного созвездия к другому, от Цефея к Змееносцу, а от него — к Волосам Вероники. Джеймс ярче любого скопления звезд северного полушария.

Майкл прижимается губами к выпирающей ключице, нелепо, по-мальчишески острой, но такой красивой ключице, и Джеймс запускает руку ему в волосы, держит, словно боится, что Майкл отстранится. Никогда. Ни за что. Проще умереть. В такие моменты Майкл чувствует себя идиотом, потому что действительно готов променять всю оставшуюся жизнь на пару таких часов. Идиотом, полным придурком, но таким счастливым.

Джеймс заводит руку за спину, изгибается в пояснице, насаживается на собственные пальцы, едва слышно шипя, и подается вперед. Естественно, Майкл не видит, как это происходит, но чувствует, как Джеймсовы костяшки впиваются ему в бедро. И от этого в голове звенит, будто в лицо ударили, и все вокруг сливается в одно серо-черное пятно. Джеймс приоткрывает глаза, до этого крепко зажмуренные, смотрит требовательно и, прежде чем заговорить, прикусывает губу.

— Давай же.

Майкл не отказывает, переворачивает их обоих, и Джеймс послушно ложится щекой на подушку, рвано выдыхает, когда Майкл входит в него. Майкл хочет его больше всего на земле. Красивый, какой же красивый. 

Когда стоны Джеймса становятся хриплыми, сухими, Майкл ускоряет движение и несколько раз проводит по его члену, грубовато, не в ритм, рвано и широко. Джеймс забывает дышать, только стискивает зубы и захлебывается тихим «майклмайклмайкл». Под ладонью, что лежит на его лопатке, отдается безумный бой, который выстукивает сердце.

Джеймс — самое прекрасное, что Майкл видел в жизни. Джеймс — подарок ему за то, что был послушным в детстве и никогда не грубил женщинам. 

***

Когда он в самом начале пути спросил, куда подвезти, Джеймс пожал плечами и, не отрываясь от вида за окном (будто там было что-то действительно интересное), брякнул:

— Туда же, куда ты едешь. 

Майкл, который на тот момент ехал не «куда», а «откуда» — читай, бежал, — бросил взгляд на карту, что свернулась на приборной доске.

— В Новый Орлеан.

Джеймс словно этого ответа и ждал — расслабился, закинул сумку на заднее сиденье и очаровательно, ягодно улыбнулся:

— Я Джеймс.

Сейчас, когда они уже несутся по Пончартрейн Драйв, Джеймс высовывается из окна едва ли не по пояс и радостно вопит, жмурится, как кот, — солнце отражается от воды, слепит и сверкает. Последний раз Майкл видел озеро лет пять назад. Был дрянной, почему-то дождливый январь, и все вокруг было коричнево-серое, блеклое. Сейчас с синевой воды соперничают только глаза Джеймса да небо. Восемьдесят шесть по Фаренгейту. Под кожей, согретый этой жарой, растекается яд. Еще пара десятков минут, еще несколько миль — и они приедут туда, куда договорились. 

Они бросают форд в самом начале Французского Квартала, на пересечении Шартрез Стрит и Эспланаде Авеню, и бредут в кипящее нутро города, держась за руки, в тени двухэтажных домов, разглядывая витиеватые решетки балконов, буйную зелень растений в горшках, выбоины на плитках под ногами. Джеймс смеется, когда замечает чудом оставшуюся в одной из таких выбоин лиловую кругляшку конфетти — след Марди-Гра. Мимо церкви, мимо увешанных разноцветными бусами фонарей, мимо пышно цветущих робиний, с которых Джеймс, подпрыгивая, срывает белые кисти. Майкл не выпускает его руку, Майкл сжимает скользящие от пота пальцы до боли, и Джеймс не вырывается, только заглядывает в глаза и вопросительно-насмешливо вскидывает брови. Джеймс, золотой, беззаботный, сияющий Джеймс. Ему так идет Новый Орлеан, что хочется накинуть ему на шею ожерелье из красных, желтых и зеленых лент, хочется вжать его в каждую стену, ровно между французскими окнами, целовать его губы, его лоб, его шею. Майкл, наверное, должен сказать, что он счастлив до горечи, до зеленого шартрезового тумана в голове. Но не говорит и только перехватывает его руку, на этот раз смыкая ладонь на запястье с округлой косточкой.

Они проводят во Французском Квартале неделю, проматывая деньги на сладкое ягодное вино, умопомрачительно вкусный гамбо и безделушки из дешевых магазинчиков. Джеймс покупает розарий из белых и черных бус, накидывает Майклу на шею и целует его, привстав на носочки, прямо на глазах старой креолки за прилавком.

Они трахаются до изнеможения, до влажных простыней и криков, до одури. Джеймс учится стонать громче, Майкл учится не сходить с ума в первую пару секунд занятия любовью. Иногда ему кажется, что это получается. Но чаще он думает, что уже давно провалился в бездну.

Когда однажды утром Джеймс, мокрый после душа, провокационно голый и совершенно не стыдящийся своей наготы, говорит: «Я хочу посмотреть Сан-Франциско», у Майкла внутри все замирает. Сам он готов остаться в номере на втором этаже этого подобия отеля навсегда. Вообще-то, он бы даже из кровати не вылезал всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы в этой кровати с ним все время был Джеймс.

Но сердце Джеймса обгоняет обычное человеческое в пару раз точно. Джеймс — синекрылая моевка, и в неволе жить не станет, даже если неволя эта — пропахшая их похотью постель.

Майкл прячет глаза и прячет страх, но Джеймса не обманешь. Он улыбается, и его алый рот — обещание всех удовольствий земных. Джеймс подходит вплотную, берет Майкла за подбородок обеими ладонями и гремит полузабытым акцентом:

— Подбросишь?

**Author's Note:**

> rissa - общее латинское название чаек-моевок


End file.
